


The Wishing Stone

by Cutie_Kitty07



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Everybody Lives, F/M, Healing, Magic Gem, Multi, New Race, Protective Thorin, Protective Thranduil, Thorin Oakenshield Lives, Thorin can also still be an asshole sometimes, Thranduil can still be an asshole sometimes, With some fluffiness, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_Kitty07/pseuds/Cutie_Kitty07
Summary: When Charlie's grandmother passes away, she is devastated. She looses the only human being who has ever cared for her. She is left with only a handful of letters and a strange necklace consisting of a purple stone on a silver chain. When unforeseen circumstances cause the necklace to suddenly explode to life, she is pulled from her world and dropped into Middle Earth. She soon learns that her grandmother had been hiding a lot more secrets from her than she ever realized. Including one that could possibly change the fate of so many people if she is strong enough to see it through until the end. Thankfully, she gets help from a few unexpected sources along the way.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s), Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Nothing To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So this is the re-make of the Wishing Stone! Just to give everyone fair warning it is quite different from the original. To be completely honest with you all trying to write Thorin coming into the human world was hell. It was hard and it left me frustrated and unsure how to write Thorin in such a setting. So I re-did the whole thing and I am much happier with how it turned out. I will give one quick, tiny, little spoiler before the story starts. In this version, she doesn't meet Thorin first but will meet him later on in the story. Okay, I think that's all I have to say!
> 
> P.S. I think I may have changed the character's name too! Oops if I did!
> 
> Happy reading everybody!

_ Charlie _

20 year old Charlie Sanders let out a soft sigh. Currently, she was her make-shift tarp tent in the forest behind her house with her big, black German shepherd dog, Cinder. She was always either in the forest behind her house or doing some kind errand. Anything to keep from having to enter the house for anything at all.

As dumb as it sounded, she refused to stay in her own house any longer than she absolutely had to. Ever since her grandmother passed away, her mother made every day a living hell for her and Raymond, her drunk, asshole step-dad didn’t help things. She suspected that he drank so much to put up her mother's constant bullshit and she almost couldn’t blame him for it.

Since she came into this world, everything has been all screwed up and the older she got, the worse it had become. She knew that her mother expected all the attention to be on her and when it wasn’t she became jealous and resentful. She could never understand how a Mother could be so jealous of her own daughter.

Because of this, her mother made her life hell at every chance she got. She made every boyfriend she ever had (not that she had very many to begin with) run for the hills after only a week or two into the relationship if it could be called one at that stage even. She also destroyed every friendship she ever had or tried to have.

Unfortunately, her mother was not satisfied with just destroying her personal relationships and decided to smear her name all around the little town they lived in. Now, she was unable to get a job anywhere and was now completely trapped in a place where everyone wanted nothing to do with her. It was the definition of suck.

It also didn’t help that her appearance wasn’t exactly the definition of normal either. Well, she thought that her face looked pretty normal with the exception of her bright green eyes and a smattering of freckles on the bridge of her small nose.

Her hair on the other hand, was a completely different story. Besides the fact that was obscenely curly and totally unruly, it was a bizarre shade of silvery gray. It had been that shade for as long as she could remember. She assumed that all of this bullshit with her mother made her go prematurely gray at some point. Either way, it was just another reason for the entire town to ostracize her because no normal human being had hair like she did.

She rolled her eyes and snorted to herself.

“Stupid, ignorant, small town bullshit.” She muttered to herself

Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts when Cinder tried to shove his large, black head under her arm. Her eyes softened.

‘ _What a goof ball.’_ She thought, snickering.

Now that she no longer had her grandmother with her, Cinder was pretty much the only thing standing between her and total hell on earth. When Raymond got really drunk, he got really mean and usually tried to take all of his frustrations out on her because according to him everything her mother did was her fault.

Fortunately for her, Cinder scared the crap out of him so the times he actually managed to get physical with her were thankfully very far and few between. She had gotten Cinder for a present from her grandmother for her 18th birthday.

Since then, Cinder had been her constant companion and she had no idea what she would with herself if she didn’t have him or lost him somehow. She named him Cinder because his eyes looked like glowing cinders dying in a fire. He was all she had left of her grandmother, the most important person in her whole life.

She wrinkled her small nose and the let out another soft sigh.

Alright so Cinder technically wasn’t the only thing she had. She did have a few letters from her grandmother that she explicitly told her not to open until she passed away. It had been a whole year since she passed away and she still hadn’t been able open them. Her grandmother also left her a very strange pendant. It consisted of a purple stone that looked similar to an amethyst only several shades lighter and it hung on an intricate silver chain.

Several days before her death, her grandmother gave her the necklace and begged her to promise that she would keep it safe. In all her years of knowing her grandmother, she had never heard her speak in such a way and it completely unnerved her. She of course promised her grandmother that she would keep the necklace safe. Immediately, she put the necklace on and hadn’t taken it off since that day. For some reason that she couldn’t decipher, the necklace made her feel calm and safe. She chalked it up to the fact that it once belonged to her grandmother.

Suddenly, Cinder’s hackles rose and he let out a menacing growl. Before she could realize what was happening, the curtain door on her makeshift tarp tent was unceremoniously ripped right off and there stood Raymond with his hunting rifle staring murder at her. Clearly, he was drunk out of his mind. She completely froze in fear.

“You! I am sick and tired of your bullshit! I am going to end this now!” He roared.

He pointed the gun at her and Cinder jumped to try and defend her. He jumped onto Raymond and tackled him to the ground. As she watched the horrible scene unfolding in front of her, she just couldn’t seem to un-freeze. Out of nowhere, she was jolted out of her fear by a voice her head.

‘ _Run!_ ’ The voice exclaimed.

She had no idea what in the hell was happening, but she knew that she had to force herself to listen to the voice. Cinder was potentially giving his life to save hers and she refused to let that be in vain. Grabbing her rucksack that contained her grandmother’s letters and what little personal items she had, she bolted out of the tent and tried to make a run for it. She ran deeper into the forest as fast as she could ignoring the all of branches that were hitting her and catching on her clothes. She had to get away. The voice suddenly spoke again and it almost caused her to trip and fall in shock.

‘ _Sa_ y _the words!_ ’ The voice urged.

Needless to say she was confused out of her mind and totally freaked out, she must be loosing it or this must be a dream. She really wasn’t running from Raymond for her life, Cinder wasn’t potentially dead and she really wasn’t hearing weird voices in her head.

‘ _You must say the words to save yourself and your familiar! Say them now!_ ’ The voice insisted.

She had no idea what ‘words’ the voice was talking about. There were no ‘words’ she could say that would fix this.

As tears began to blind her vision, she tripped over something and went crashing to the ground with a ‘thud’. Hearing footsteps coming from somewhere behind her, she tried to get back up but her foot was caught on whatever it was that she tripped on.

‘ _Say the words_ ’ The voice repeated softly.

The footsteps were getting closer and she was beginning to panic. She had no idea what ‘words’ that the voice wanted her to say or what a familiar was but she had to do something. She screamed the first words that popped into her head.

“I wish Cinder and I were anywhere but here!” She yelled loudly.

Suddenly, this weird feeling that she had no idea what it was rushed over her. Looking down at her necklace, she was shocked to see that it had started glowing. Before she could even start processing that, a bright light exploded from the gem around her neck and she screamed loudly.

After that, everything faded out of sight and went black on her.


	2. Bright New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! First of all thank you for all the kudos they really mean a lot to me! Second of all, here is the next chapter of The Wishing Stone. It is not even kind of like the previous second chapter and I like it way better. It is mostly a filler, I did have plans to make it a bit longer but it ended up ending itself naturally and I didn't want to screw with that. Here's hoping you all like it as much as I do! 
> 
> Happy reading everybody!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just Charlie and Cinder and my ideas!

Bright New World

_ Charlie _

Charlie let out a long, suffering groan. Everything hurt and her vision was still very fuzzy. So much so that she could barely see anything. She was so disoriented that she couldn’t even figure out which way was up.

Blinking a few times, she tried to clear her vision and thankfully it worked some. She was able to decipher that she was still in a forest. She could hear trees rustling gently in the wind and bird chirping.

Trying to move her limbs, she let out a painful gasp. Everything hurt like hell but she didn’t think anything was broken so that was a huge bonus.

After a lot of struggling and swearing, she finally managed to get herself in a somewhat up right position and was able to look around.

Very quickly she realized that yes, she was in a forest but she was no longer in ‘her forest'. This forest was HUGE and nothing looked familiar at all. She started panicking internally. She had no idea where she or Cinder was for that matter.

Thinking about Cinder, her thoughts shifted from somehow trying to find out where she was to finding Cinder. She had no idea if Cinder was even still alive or not. The thought of Cinder dead from trying to save her from Raymond brought tears to her green eyes. She didn’t know what she would do if he was.

She needed him to be alive. She didn’t think she could be without him.

Suddenly, her dismal thoughts were interrupted when she caught sight of a big black blob in the distance. As the black blob got closer, she realized that it was a huge black wolf and it was coming towards her fast.

Freaking out, she backwards crab walked right into a tree and let out a pain filled yelp. The huge wolf skidded to a stop right in front of her. She got a good look at the Wolf's eyes and gasped in shock.

They were the color of cinders dying in a fire.

“Cinder? Is that you!?” She exclaimed in shock.

The massive wolf licked her whole face with one swipe of it's huge tongue and that was all she needed.

“Cinder it IS you! I’m so glad you’re in one piece!” She cried with relief.

She hugged his huge head and almost wept with relief. She was so glad that he was alive that she would process his giant growth spurt later.

‘ _Yes Mistress, all is well but we mustn’t stay here. It isn’t safe for you to be out in the open.”_ A deep and gentle voice spoke inside of her head.

She looked at Cinder with huge eyes and almost started shitting bricks. Was he talking to her inside of her head?

“A-are you talking to me inside of my head?!” She squeaked.

Cinder used his big head to try and urge her to get up onto her feet. With his help, she managed to stand up on wobbly legs.

‘ _Yes Mistress, but this not the time nor the place to discuss it. We must go now_.’ Cinder urged gently.

She knew that she really had no other choice but to do what he said. She had no idea where she was and had no idea what could potentially kill her in this place and she really didn’t find out. Cinder continued to nudge her and she decided that despite the fact that everything in and on her body hurt she knew that she had to move. Suddenly, a thought popped into her mind. Her SATCHEL. She knew that she was running away from Raymond that she had her satchel with her. It had everything in there, including food and matches.

Since her mother was virtually useless at everything, her grandmother had mostly raised her and taught her everything that she needed to know including how to survive in the forest. She always made sure to keep food and survival supplies with her in that satchel considering she pretty much lived in the in the forest behind her house in her make shift tent. Not only that, but she kept all of the keepsakes from her grandmother, and all of her most important possessions in that bag. She had to find it.

Looking around, she was relieved to find it a few feet away from where she was. She let out a relieved sigh and went to go and retrieve it. She was stumbling around like a drunk but at least she was moving. She picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder the best that she could considering she felt like she was run over by a semi truck. She stumbled back over to Cinder and he urged her to climb onto his back. She thought it was insanity but she didn’t have much of a choice in the matter.

It took her a minute, she managed to clumsily climb onto his back, she was sure she ripped out fur along the way but he didn’t seem to care at all. She positioned herself onto his back the best she could.

‘ _Hold on tight, mistress. Things are about to get very bumpy.’_ Cinder warned.

After making sure her satchel was good secure, she grabbed a fistful of fur in each hand and before she even had a chance to prepare for what was about to happen Cinder was off. She let out a long squeal of shock.

Cinder chuckled at her from inside of her head and she rolled her eyes internally.

Thankfully, it didn’t take long for her to get used to riding on Cinder's back and she was able to loosen her grip on his fur slightly.

Now that she had most of her wits about her, she looked around at all of the passing trees and flora. There still wasn’t one thing that looked familiar to her or stood out. None of it looked like anything that she ever saw before and she knew her stuff.

Growing up, her grandmother made sure that she knew how to take care of herself because her stupid mother was so fricking useless. She took her on regular nature walks in the forest in the back of their house and taught her all kinds of different survival tips.

She knew how to make a shelter if need be, to start a fire and even the basics of hunting. Her grandmother also taught her about all kinds of herbs. She knew which ones were medicinal and what ones were good for eating.

One thing she noticed when she first woke up on the ground was that the plants looked weird. Like they might be similar to something she knew but they looked slightly different. It was very confusing and she had enough of being confused to last her a lifetime.

As if sensing her distraught emotions, Cinder slowed down to a stop and turned his massive head to look at her. Letting out a small whine, he licked and nudged at her leg.

Her bright green eyes softened and she stroked his huge head gently. She knew that he was trying to ease her fear and it was working.

‘ _Don’t worry, young mistress. All will be well. I will protect you.’_ Cinder reassured.

Sighing softly, she tried to calm herself the best she could. Cinder was right. She knew that he would look after her. She just wished that she knew where she was. She decided to voice this before Cinder took off again.

“I know that but it would be nice to know where I am at least!” She griped in frustration.

Cinder snorted softly at her.

‘ _I understand, unfortunately I do not know the name of this land. I only know it as home.’_ He explained gently.

She looked at Cinder like purple polka dots suddenly appeared all over his body. How in the HELL could he not know the name of the land he called home? Also, if this was his home (wherever they were) how he end up with her in the first place? As far as she knew, he was a regular old dog that her grandmother rescued from the pound. Considering what was happening to her now, he clearly was not. Clearly, her grandmother had been hiding a lot of things from her. Even though she didn't know where she was, she had a feeling there was no turning back and she was going to find out all of the answers to her questions one way or another.

She knew the perfect place to start looking for answers too. The first chance that she got, she would have to open those letters that her grandmother left for her.

While she was trying to get all of her thoughts in order, a low growl reverberated though the forest and it caused her to jump in fright.

‘ _We must move quickly before the night creatures come out.’_ Cinder told her, taking off once more.

As Cinder continued to bound through the forest, she clung to the fur at the base of his neck lost in her own mind.

What kind of fresh hell was a night creature?

She certainly DID NOT want to find out!


End file.
